RPG
by Goun
Summary: Wer hätte gedacht, dass man in Schulstunden auch ein RPG schreiben könnte... In Zusammenarbeit mit Faye
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Uns gehören keine Charaktere aus Herr der Ringe, wenn wir aber  
  
Tolkien wären, würden wir sie als unseren Harem in einem kleinen antiken  
  
Schloss halten...das ganze ist als Round Robin geboren worden, also trägt jeder  
  
Schreiber zum Teil die Schuld.  
  
[Part One]  
  
Goun starrte entgeistert auf die vielen Mauerringe. So eine große und schöne  
  
Stadt von Menschen erbaut, das hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie ging langsam  
  
dem Stadttor entgegen. Die sieben imposanten Mauerringe schwebten über ihr,  
  
als Zeichen der Macht von Minas Tirith. Die Sonne beleuchtete die Stadt und  
  
Goun konnte das rege Treiben innen erahnen.  
  
Caterine und ihre kleine Eskorte rannten durch die Gassen der unteren Stadt.  
  
„Mylady, so wartet doch!", rief einer ihrer Wachen ihr nach.  
  
Obwohl sie sich erst seit kurzem in Minas Tirith aufhielt, kannte sie sich  
  
schon gut genug aus, um sich in dem Labyrinth nicht zu verlaufen.  
  
Goun riss sich von dem Anblick los, und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg  
  
zum Stadttor. Doch dort angekommen wurde sie von zwei Wachen zurückgehalten.  
  
„Halt! Kein Zutritt für Fremde, in Zeiten wie diesen lassen wir  
  
eigentlich keine Frauen und Kinder mehr in die Stadt. Wieso begehrt ihr  
  
Einlass?"  
  
Damit hatte Goun zwar gerechnet, doch ihr Grund war zu lächerlich ihn zu  
  
nennen: Sie wollte an den Orcs für ihre getötete Mutter Rache nehmen, was für  
  
einen HalbElb schon ungewöhnlich war, und ihren Vater mit Hilfe der Stammbäume  
  
in der Bücherei der weißen Stadt ausfindig machen.  
  
„Schon gut! Lasst sie ein, ich bürge für sie!" Caterine hatte  
  
schnaufend das unterste Tor erreicht.  
  
„Mylady, seid ihr sicher?"  
  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen! Wir sind alte Freunde!"  
  
Dann wandte sie sich zu der Elbe und begrüßte sie mit einem Handschlag. Die  
  
Wache hob aufgrund dieser ungewöhnlichen Begrüßung die Augenbraue. Goun  
  
umarmte Caterine. Die Wachen, die immer noch skeptisch an ihrem Platz standen,  
  
mussten nun widerwillig zugeben, dass Goun doch harmlos war.  
  
Missmutig ließen sie die Elbe ein. Caterine wollte gerade zu reden anfangen,  
  
als ihre Eskorte endlich ankam:  
  
„Mylady, bitte...wartet...beim nächsten Mal! Wir...sind doch zu  
  
eurem...*japs* Schutz da, wenn...wenn...ihr aber nie wartet...!"  
  
Caterine lächelte den Mann an und sagte dann zu Goun:  
  
„Komm mit, ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen. Es wird eine Weile  
  
dauern, bis wir oben sind. Ich wohne recht weit oben."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
„Wieso hast du eigentlich eine Wachmannschaft?", wollte Goun  
  
schon bald wissen.  
  
„Ach, das erzähle ich dir später! Aber, sag' mal, warst du schon  
  
mal in Minas Tirith?"  
  
„Nein. Ich hab' jetzt überall nach meinem Vater gesucht, nachdem  
  
meine Mutter starb. Du hast mir doch mal erzählt, dass man in der Bücherei  
  
jede Menge Stammbäume finden kann. Außerdem will ich mich an den Orcs  
  
rächen!"  
  
Caterine sah sie schräg von der Seite an:  
  
„Untypisch für einen Elb! Aber ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu  
  
wissen, dass du für dein Leben gern kämpfst!  
  
Und du wirst auch noch Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Schön, dass du noch  
  
rechtzeitig angekommen bist. Wenn du noch vor der Belagerung aus der Stadt fliehen  
  
willst, solltest du das bald tun."  
  
„Wieso sollte ich hier weg wollen, wo es doch gerade hier interessant  
  
wird?", grinst Goun.  
  
„Hier drohen auch noch ein paar andere Gefahren als Orcs..."  
  
„Zum Beispiel? Ein Haufen wild gewordener Uruk-hai (die gibts da doch  
  
noch nicht!! Was anderes!!)?"  
  
„Goun, bitte, doch nicht in der weißen Stadt!"  
  
„Mylady! Wartet!" Caterines Eskorte kam schon wieder nicht mehr  
  
nach. Goun und Caterine mussten wohl oder übel warten, bis der Rest nachkam.  
  
Keuchend standen sie endlich hinter den beiden Frauen.  
  
„Schöne Eskorte hat er mir da besorgt...!"  
  
„Wer?"  
  
„Also, es wird wohl Zeit, dir die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen:  
  
Mein Vater hat mich vor Monaten nach Minas Tirith geschickt, um mit den  
  
Strategen von Ecthelion Informationen auszutauschen. Leider ist es mittlerweile  
  
zu gefährlich geworden, nach Hause zu reisen..."  
  
„Aha, und was ist jetzt mit deiner Eskorte? Und wer ist Ecthelion?  
  
Seit wann lässt dich dein Vater denn überhaupt aus Dol Amroth?"  
  
Caterine sah sie beleidigt an:  
  
„Ich habe bei den besten Strategen gelernt, also ist es doch auch  
  
nicht verwunderlich, wenn mein Vater mich nach Minas Tirith schickt!"  
  
„War ja auch nicht als Beleidigung gemeint! Aber du und  
  
Stratege..."  
  
„Wieso denn? Ich bin alt genug!"  
  
Goun murmelte etwas in ihren imaginären Bart, und fragte aufs Neue:  
  
„Also, wieso Eskorte?"  
  
„Hah, ist ja klar, dass ein Elb keine Ahnung von Logistik und  
  
Kriegswesen hat. Jetzt schmoll nicht und hör zu:  
  
Letzte Woche gab es ein Attentat auf den Stadthalter Ecthelion, und Denethor,  
  
der Erbe des Stadthalters und Oberbefehlshaber über die Truppen, hat darauf  
  
bestanden, dass alle Stabsmitglieder eine Leibwache bekommen!"  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie am obersten Mauerring angekommen.  
  
„Komm, ich stell dich Imrahil vor!"  
  
Sie wandten sich nach links und betraten eine große Halle. Zwei Wachen, die  
  
davor standen, schienen Caterine zu kennen, denn sie ließen sie ohne  
  
Widerrede ein. Eine weitere Wache kam ihnen entgegengeeilt:  
  
„Mylady, was wünscht ihr?"  
  
„Ich wünsche den Lord Imrahil zu sehen. Ich möchte ihm jemand  
  
vorstellen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber..."  
  
„Schon gut, Beregond, du kannst gehen!"  
  
Ecthelion!  
  
Goun, Caterine und ihre Eskorte verbeugten sich vor dem Stadthalter.  
  
„Es ist eine seltene Freude, eine vom schönen Volk in der Weißen Stadt  
  
begrüßen zu können!"  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich nur eine HalbElbe," wollte Goun vorbringen,  
  
aber Ecthelion wandte sich schon an Caterine:  
  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt eurer Begleiterin schon unsere missliche Lage  
  
deutlich gemacht..." Caterine nickte.  
  
„Nun gut, würdet ihr mich zum Kriegsrat begleiten, Lady Caterine?  
  
Lady.."  
  
"Goun"  
  
"…kann uns ebenfalls begleiten!"  
  
Er schritt langsam einen langen Gang entlang zu einer schön verzierten Tür.  
  
Zwei Diener öffneten die Flügeltüren.  
  
An einem runden Tisch saßen einige Männer und eine Frau. Viele waren alt,  
  
doch einige wenige waren noch ziemlich jung. An der anderen Seite des Tisches  
  
waren drei freie Stühle, der linke, der offensichtlich dem Stadthalter gehören  
  
musste, war besonders reich verziert.  
  
Sie umrundeten den Tisch, und der Rest des Kriegsrates erhob sich. Ohne  
  
Umschweife begann Ecthelion zu reden:  
  
„Lady Goun ist eine Abgesandte des schönen Volkes, und sie wird uns  
  
bei der Verteidigung von Minas Tirith zur Seite stehen."  
  
Caterine seufzte innerlich. Eine glatte Lüge, aber vielleicht würde es die  
  
Stimmung ein wenig heben.  
  
Goun erntete bewundernde und neugierige Blicke. Nachdem sie Platz genommen  
  
hatten, fuhr der Stadthalter fort:  
  
„Mylady, das ist mein Berater Thorongil", ein freundliches  
  
Lächeln, „der zu eurer Linken ist mein Sohn", ein Blick, aber keine  
  
Gefühlsregung, „und neben Lady Caterine sitzt Fürst Imrahil von Dol  
  
Amroth" ein Nicken von dem gutaussehenden Mann.  
  
„Das wären die wichtigsten Berater, ich erteile nun Thorongil das  
  
Wort!"  
  
Der Erwähnte erhob sich:  
  
„Wie allgemein bekannt, haben unsere Späher bereits..."  
  
Gouns Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie sah sich die herumsitzenden Männer genauer  
  
an. Viele nickten zu Thorongils Rede, andere schienen zu schlafen und der  
  
Rest starrte Goun an.  
  
Sie überlegte sich, ob sie zurückstarren sollte, als von links ein leises  
  
Schnarchgeräusch kam. Der Mann neben Denethor war eingeschlafen, doch es schien  
  
niemanden zu kümmern. Ein Stuhlrücken riss Goun aus ihren Gedanken und sie  
  
sah, dass Thorongil sich wieder setzte. Goun langweilte sich noch die ganze  
  
Stunde, in der Caterine und Imrahil über die Truppen aus Dol Amroth  
  
berichteten. Sie verstand nicht viel von der Planung großer Schlachten, und hatte nie  
  
gedacht, dass dabei solche Kleinigkeiten beachtet werden mussten. Sie  
  
bevorzugte den Kampf Mann gegen Mann.  
  
Als sich die Sitzung dem Ende zuneigte, und die Anwesenden sich erhoben und  
  
streckten, stand Denethor plötzlich auf:  
  
„Mylord, ihr habt etwas vergessen. Wer wird den Oberbefehl über die  
  
Truppen übernehmen?"  
  
Nach Minuten des Schweigens begann meinte Ecthelion :  
  
„Thorongil wird den Befehl übernehmen."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Denethor wutentbrannt um, und stürzte aus  
  
dem Zimmer. Caterine warf einen schnellen Blick zu Imrahil, erntete ein  
  
Nicken und stürzte zusammen mit Goun hinaus. Imrahil starrte Goun noch eine Weile  
  
nach, bis Ecthelion die Versammlung endgültig auflöste.  
  
„Mylord! Wartet!" Caterine versuchte, ihn am Arm zu packen und  
  
ihn zu sich umzudrehen, aber er riss sich los und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der  
  
sie für einige Sekunden zögern ließ, ob sie ihm überhaupt hElben wollte.  
  
Goun kam angelaufen, und fand die Beiden sich gegenseitig anstarrend. Plötzlich  
  
fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter...Imrahil war ihnen gefolgt.  
  
„Die Beiden würden ein hübsches Paar abgeben, nicht wahr, nin bain  
  
(weis irgendjemand, ob das so richtig ist)?"  
  
Goun drehte sich zu Imrahil um:  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr wärt bei den Anderen?"  
  
„Ecthelion hat die Versammlung beendet."  
  
Plötzlich rannte Denethor wieder los, und Caterine lief ihm hinterher. Goun  
  
drehte sich in ihre Richtung um, doch Imrahil hielt sie sanft am Arm zurück  
  
und schüttelte den Kopf:  
  
„Lasst sie, die Beiden müssen das alleine ausdiskutieren!"  
  
„Schlafen die Beiden miteinander?", fragte Goun auf ihre offene  
  
Art. Imrahil wurde rot und betrachtete äußert interessiert seine Schuhe.  
  
„Ähm, ich glaube nicht."  
  
Inzwischen war Denethor in sein Arbeitzimmer im Turm gerannt und Caterine  
  
war ihm gefolgt.  
  
„Was rennt IHR mir eigentlich hinterher, LADY CATERINE?"  
  
„Wieso habt IHR die Versammlung so abrupt verlassen, LORD  
  
DENETHOR?"  
  
„Das geht euch nichts an! Das ist meine Sache!"  
  
„Es geht mich schon etwas an, wenn ihr euch ohne ein Wort  
  
verabschiedet!"  
  
Denethor drehte sich um und ging zum Fenster. Unten standen Goun und  
  
Imrahil, der immer noch auf seine Füße starrte.  
  
„IHR solltet aufpassen, dass sich Imrahil nicht mit eurer Freundin  
  
vergnügt..."  
  
Caterine stürzte neben ihn ans Fenster. Jetzt hoben die beiden unten ihre  
  
Köpfe und schauten zu ihnen hinauf. Imrahil ließ seinen Blick an Caterine  
  
hängen. Caterine wusste, wie sehr sich Imrahil und Denethor hassten, also wollte  
  
Imrahil logischerweise nicht, dass sie sich mit ihm einließ.  
  
Caterine und Denethor traten vom Fenster zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
„Euere Freundin und euer Vorgesetzter! Schönes Paar!"  
  
„Das hat niemand gesagt! Und außerdem geht DAS euch nichts an!"  
  
Wutentbrannt stürzte Caterine aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen verwirrten  
  
Denethor zurück.  
  
„Mist, ich hätte ihn küssen sollen, das hätte ihn bestimmt abgekühlt!  
  
Ahh, was denke ich da eigentlich?"  
  
Caterine stürmte die Treppen hinunter und erreichte die beiden Wartenden.  
  
„Mylord!", grüßte sie Imrahil.  
  
Hinter ihr kam einer von Denethors Boten ihr nach und rief:  
  
„Lady Caterine...pfhhh....ich...soll euch eine Einladung...von meinem  
  
Herrn bringen...*japs*...zum Abendessen."  
  
„Und das kann er mir nicht persönlich sagen?"  
  
Und vor einer Minute hatte sie noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn zu  
  
küssen! Goun trat zu ihr:  
  
„Willst du sie nicht annehmen?"  
  
„Nach DEM Auftritt und nachdem er es mir nicht mal persönlich sagen  
  
kann? Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
Goun fasste sie am Arm und führte sie von den Anderen weg.  
  
„Weil er dich gern mag. Sehr gern sogar. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie er  
  
dich angesehen hat?"  
  
Caterine schluckte ihren Kommentar zum Glück hinunter und entgegnete:  
  
„Nur, wenn du mitkommst...aber ich sehe ja, dass du für heute Abend  
  
schon einen Begleiter gefunden hast. Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass es heute  
  
Abend ein Fest gibt? Denethor und ich sind nicht solche Party-Menschen, aber  
  
vielleicht magst du ja mit Imrahil hingehen..."  
  
„Okay, mit dem Begleiter hast du Recht... Er hat mich auch schon  
  
gefragt, ob ich ihn begleiten würde..."  
  
„Du kannst ja einen romantischen Spaziergang unternehmen..."  
  
Caterine erntete einen wütenden Kommentar von Goun:  
  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich romantisches Zeug hasse!"  
  
„Stimmt, aber kannst du mir mal verraten, wie ich ein Abendessen mit  
  
De...Lord Denethor alleine überstehen soll...Er hat so einen Blick, mit dem er  
  
mich den ganzen Abend anstarrt! Und was, wenn er..." Sie zog eine  
  
Grimasse, die von Goun mit einem herzhaften Lachkrampf quittiert wurde.  
  
[End of Part One] 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Ist der denn überhaupt noch nötig, der steht doch eh schon beim Part One!  
  
[Part 2]  
  
Für Caterine war der Abend weniger fröhlich und ausgelassen als für die meisten anderen Bürger in Minas Tirith. Sie saß Denethor am Tisch gegenüber, der schweigend vor sich hin brütete, und konzentrierte sich auf das Essen. Von draußen drang der Lärm des Fests herein, Musik, Gelächter und laute Stimmen, aber im Inneren des Saales herrschte eisiges Schweigen.  
  
Es war ein rauschendes Fest. Goun hatte schon viele Tänze absolviert, doch sie wurde immer wieder von neuem aufgefordert. Sie spürte die Blicke der Gäste, doch vor allem folgte Imrahil jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Als das Lied zu Ende war, entschuldigte sie sich und trat auf die Terrasse. Sie atmete tief die kalte Nachtluft ein. Ob sich Caterine auch so amüsieren würde?  
  
Nach dem Essen begannen Denethor und Caterine, sich über Minas Tirith zu unterhalten. Caterine bemerkte bald, wie viel ihm „seine Stadt" bedeutete. Nur leider würde ihm die Weiße Stadt seine Liebe nicht belohnen... genauso wenig wie sein Vater das jemals würde. Das Thema wechselte zu der bevorstehenden Belagerung, und sie beide wussten, das das der letzte Abend sein könnte, der für die Bewohner von Minas Tirith in einem Fest enden würde.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Goun eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Fühlt ihr euch nicht wohl, Mylady?"  
  
Imrahil!  
  
„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur keine Lust mehr, von allen zum Tanzen aufgefordert zu werden!"  
  
Imrahil grinste nur.  
  
Wenig später saß Caterine auf dem Fenstersims in Denethors Zimmer und beobachtete die Feier in der Stadt.  
  
„Wir haben nur noch wenige Tage Zeit!", meinte sie besorgt.  
  
„Morgen treffen die Restlichen unserer Truppen ein, so berichten zumindest unsere Boten...", antwortete Denethor stirnrunzelnd. Plötzlich stutzte Caterine und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Seht! Da, am Himmel!"  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„Sieht fast so aus, als würde er über Mordor brennen..."  
  
Auch Goun und Imrahil hatten dieses Licht gesehen.  
  
„Was um alles in der Welt ist das?" Goun drehte sich zu Imrahil um.  
  
„Mylady, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Gutes ist!"  
  
Goun drehte sich um und stürzte die Treppen hinunter. Auch Caterine war aus dem Zimmer gelaufen, auf dem Treppenabsatz traf sie nun auf Goun und Imrahil.  
  
„Warnt den Stadthalter!", befahl Denethor Caterine und Goun, er selbst lief in Richtung Kaserne los.  
  
Imrahil rannte hingegen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los, um einige aufgeschreckte Leute zu beruhigen.  
  
Caterine und Goun rannten über den Innenhof, als in Minas Tirith das Chaos ausbrach.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere regnete es Feuer vom Himmel. Kurz darauf standen die Häuser in Brand. Menschen rannten kreischend durch die Straßen, Kinder schrieen und lebende Fackeln stürzten über die Mauerringe.  
  
Auch neben Goun und Caterine brannten die Häuser.  
  
Als sich endlich einige Bürger gefunden hatten, versuchten sie, das Feuer mit Wasser zu löschen, doch es gab eine riesige Stichflamme und das Feuer wurde nur noch weiter verteilt.  
  
„Nehmt kein Wasser!", schrie jemand, und Caterine riss sich ihren Umhang von den Schultern, um damit die Flammen auszuschlagen.  
  
„Lauf zu Lord Ecthelion!", schrie sie Goun zu.  
  
Diese stürmte weiter in Richtung Turm. Die Wachen dort wollten sich ihr in den Weg stellen, doch Goun stieß sie zur Seite und sprintete die Treppen des Turmes hinauf.  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen warf die Elbe die Türen zu Ecthelions Zimmer auf.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Denethor genug Soldaten um sich geschart, um die Flammen effektiv zu bekämpfen. Caterine und einige andere Bürger schlugen so lange auf die Flammen ein, bis sie erstickt waren. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile waren die Feuer unter Kontrolle, aber der Rauch verdunkelte alles und machte das Atmen schwer.  
  
Ecthelion und Thorongil schreckten hoch, als Goun die Türen aufwarf.  
  
„Was wollt ihr denn hier, Lady Goun?"  
  
„Wollt ihr nichts gegen dieses Inferno unternehmen? Einzig euer Sohn, Lady Caterine und Lord Imrahil haben Maßnahmen ergriffen. Und ihr sitzt hier gemütlich in eurem Zimmer!"  
  
„Lady Goun, ich habe euch als höflich und zuvorkommend eingeschätzt, doch das erweist sich offenbar als Fehler!", fuhr Thorongil auf.  
  
Ecthelion stand auf und ging zum Fenster.  
  
„Die Feuer sind fast gelöscht. Wir müssen auf den Rest der Truppen warten, morgen wird unser Heer komplett sein."  
  
Goun starrte die Beiden an, dann verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  
  
Draußen traf sie auf Caterine und Denethor, die ein paar untätige Soldaten durch die Gegend scheuchten. Imrahil war nirgends zu sehen, also war er wahrscheinlich im unteren Stadtviertel, wo noch immer einige wenige Feuer brannten.  
  
Caterine sah mit dem Ruß im Gesicht lustig aus.  
  
„Betätigst du dich jetzt als Kaminkehrer?"  
  
Wütend fuhr Caterine zu Goun herum: „Ich habe mich wenigstens nützlich gemacht!"  
  
Etwas versöhnlicher fuhr sie fort: "Was hat Ecthelion gesagt?"  
  
Goun warf ihren Kopf zurück:  
  
„Thorongil hat mich zuerst einmal niedergemacht, und Ecthelion will bis zum Eintreffen der Truppen morgen warten! Um die Stadt kümmern sie sich nicht!"  
  
„Ecthelion weiß, was er tut!", meinte Caterine sicher, aber Denethor, der genauso verdreckt war wie seine Soldaten, warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
„Komm!", sagte Caterine seufzend zu Goun. „Lass uns noch ein bisschen schlafen gehen!"  
  
Imrahil, der hinzugekommen war, und Denethor wünschten den Beiden noch eine gute Nacht, dann wandten sich Goun und Caterine zum Gehen.  
  
Goun erwachte, als ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Sie lag in Caterines Zimmer auf dem Sofa und starrte die Decke an. Auch Caterine war wach geworden und stand auf.  
  
„Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
„Danke der Nachfrage, sehr gut. Caterine, heute sollten doch die Truppen ankommen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, lass' uns zur äußeren Stadtmauer gehen, nehmen wir war zu Essen mit und..."  
  
Goun unterbrach sie:  
  
„Wird deine Anwesenheit nicht woanders verlangt?"  
  
Caterine schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, ein kleines Frühstück zusammenzupacken.  
  
„Es ist alles getan, was getan werden kann. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten!"  
  
„Das meine ich nicht! Was ist mit deiner schlappen Eskorte, die dir gestern noch überall hin nachgelaufen ist?"  
  
Caterine drehte sich zu Goun um, die inzwischen aufgestanden war:  
  
„Als ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe, stand sie noch vor Denethors Zimmer. Aber nach dem Chaos gestern..."  
  
Überraschenderweise trafen sie auf Caterines Soldaten, als sie vor die Tür traten. Caterine bat alle bis auf zwei, sich den restlichen Truppen anzuschließen. Sie würden bald jeden Mann brauchen können.  
  
Wenig später frühstückten sie auf der siebten Mauer, wo sich viele Bewohner von Minas Tirith versammelt hatten, um die Verstärkung ankommen zu sehen.  
  
Überall waren noch Spuren des Brandes zu sehen, doch einige Bürger hatten die Leichen beseitigt.  
  
Plötzlich schrie einer der Anwesenden:  
  
„Die Truppen kommen!"  
  
Und tatsächlich sah man am Horizont ein riesiges Heer, dessen Rüstungen in der Sonne glänzten.  
  
Die Leute, die auf den Mauern standen, fingen an zu jubeln, als sie die Größe des Heeres sahen. Caterine jedoch blieb still und beobachtete die Soldaten mit ernstem Blick.  
  
„Warum freust du dich nicht?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mit dem Heer irgendwas nicht stimmt...Siehst du was?"  
  
Goun starrte das Heer an:  
  
„Du hast Recht! Es sind viel zu wenig Soldaten! Das meiste sind Flüchtlinge."  
  
Obwohl Goun leise gesprochen hatte, fingen einige Menschen, die in der Nähe standen, zu tuscheln an.  
  
„Wir müssen den Stadthalter informieren!"  
  
Goun nickte und die beiden liefen in Richtung Turm los.  
  
Im Thronsaal:  
  
„Mylord, die Verstärkung ist eingetroffen."  
  
„Wie viel?", fragte der Stadthalter nur. Um seine Augen waren tiefe Ringe zu sehen und er war sehr blass heute morgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.  
  
Caterine warf Goun einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Höchstens 300 Soldaten, mindestens 300 Zivilisten. Wahrscheinlich Flüchtlinge."  
  
Bei Gouns Worten wurde der Blick des Stadthalters noch finsterer.  
  
Langsam stand Ecthelion auf. Er wirkte auf die beiden Frauen wie ein alter Mann.  
  
„Das hatte ich befürchtet! Doch dass es wahr werden würde, hätte ich mir nicht einmal in meinen Träumen vorstellen können..."  
  
Caterine sah ihn besorgt an. Ecthelion wollte zum Fenster traten, doch er stürzte und wurde von Thorongil gehalten.  
  
Mit dem Blick zum Fenster meinte Ecthelion mit trauriger Stimme:  
  
„Ist das das Ende der Weißen Stadt?"  
  
Caterine und Goun tauschten besorgte Blick aus. Ecthelion wandte sich den Beiden zu und meinte:  
  
„Ich wünschte, euer Vater hätte euch nicht gerade jetzt nach Minas Tirith geschickt! Verlasst mich nun, und schickt meinen Sohn zu mir!"  
  
Goun wollte den Saal verlassen, aber Caterine blieb stehen und sprach leise, so leise, dass Ecthelion sie kaum verstand:  
  
„Ich bitte euch, Mylord, verletzt ihn nicht noch mehr!"  
  
Ecthelion sah sie erstaunt an, dann befahl er Goun und Thorongil:  
  
„Lasst uns allein!"  
  
Goun und Thorongil verschwanden aus dem Saal. Draußen warf Thorongil ihr noch einen bösen Blick zu, dann verschwand er.  
  
Goun ging vor der immer noch offenen Tür auf und ab, als ihr Imrahil entgegen kam.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mylady! Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
  
Leise berichtete Goun, was sie gesehen hatte.  
  
Caterine drehte Ecthelion den Rücken zu, als sie Denethor erblickte. Goun beobachtete die Beiden ein paar Worte wechselnd, Caterine wild gestikulierend. Denethor drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und stürmte zu seinem Vater.  
  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", wollte Goun wissen, als Caterine den Raum verließ und die Türen geschlossen wurden. Caterine schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte nicht sagen.  
  
Imrahil, der daneben gestanden war, verabschiedete sich, um die Truppen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Goun und Caterine gingen schweigend den Turm hinunter, doch unten angekommen ließ Goun nicht locker:  
  
„Also, was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
  
„Dass er nicht sieht, wie sein Sohn leidet, damit du zufrieden bist!"  
  
Caterine gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und schritt schnell zu ihrem Haus.  
  
„Ich glaube, so wie wir aussehen, haben wir ein Bad bitter nötig!", wechselte sie schnell das Thema und ließ einen Diener kommen.  
  
Goun zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wunderte sich.  
  
Als die Beiden wieder frisch gewaschen in Caterines Zimmer saßen, lenkte Goun das Gespräch wieder auf die Truppen:  
  
„Also, was macht ihr jetzt? Minas Tirith ist mit Flüchtlingen vollkommen überfüllt, euer Heer ist verhältnismäßig klein und Verstärkung..."  
  
„Wir haben vorgestern wieder Meldereiter nach Rohan geschickt, aber noch ist keine Bestätigung von König Thengel gekommen. Und selbst wenn die Nachricht durchgekommen sein sollte, bezweifle ich, dass die Reiter rechtzeitig hier sein werden.  
  
Cair Andros und Osgiliat sind überrannt worden, aber die feindlichen Truppen haben sich dann wieder zurückgezogen. Und am Schlimmsten ist die Tatsache, dass wir auch Meldungen von Piratenüberfällen aus dem Süden bekommen haben. Ich fürchte, Gondors Feinde werden über sie herfallen, wenn sie am Boden liegt!"  
  
Goun schwieg. Diese Aussichten waren ja nicht gerade rosig. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an einen Kampf gegen Sauron. Doch heute wollte sie nicht daran denken, nicht heute.  
  
Goun und Caterine zuckten zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein Bote des Stadthalters trat ein:  
  
„Lord Ecthelion beruft sofort alle zu einer Konferenz in den Weißen Turm!"  
  
Sofort waren Goun und Caterine aus dem Zimmer gelaufen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Turm.  
  
[End of Part 2] 


End file.
